


Glaives Just Wanna Have Fun

by daddyolusamicitia



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Genital Piercing, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Sensory Deprivation, Spitroasting, also whiny prompto, blowjob, but i ain't stopping it now, idk what it is with me and always having ignis blindfolding people, it's mostly implied, like the tiniest bit, more tags and pairings will be added as fic is updated, nyx has a prince albert and noctis loves it, the barest bit of edging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyolusamicitia/pseuds/daddyolusamicitia
Summary: Nyx finds out just how much fun the Chocobros can be.





	1. Noctis

**Author's Note:**

> With the holidays (and secret santas) coming up, I can't promise regular updates, but I have everything for this fic planned out and the next two chapters have some writing done. So, I have something.

The Prince wrenched the door open and set himself horizontal across the back seats as soon as it was closed again behind him. “Get me home on the way that will get your cock in my mouth the quickest.”

Nyx inhaled his coffee in surprise, then sputtered, half swallowing it into his lungs and half spitting it back up on himself; he was more than grateful for the unreasonably dark tint on the Regalia’s windows so that passersby didn't see the absolute mess he'd just made of himself. He was also grateful for the protective enchantments on his uniform, which kept his stomach, legs, and crotch from burning and blistering. He didn’t have the strength to turn to face his Prince, who stared wide-eyed at the back of his head--and then into the rearview mirror--when he realized the car wasn’t being driven by his usual chauffeur. As soon as he recognized Nyx, however, Noctis sighed in relief and flopped back down on the seats. Nyx set his coffee down and pulled away from the curb before the cars lining up behind him started to get impatient. There were a few spare napkins in the glove compartment--which Nyx had to fight to reach--and he set to mopping up the seat; Ignis would never let him even _think_ about the Regalia again if he stained the interior.

“Don’t scare me like that, dude. If you’d been Drautos or Cor or somebody, I’d be knee deep in shit right now.”

“Maybe you should make sure you’re talking to the right person.” Nyx almost bit his tongue at his own tone, but Noctis just laughed. When Nyx glanced in the mirror again, all he could see was a single propped up knee. “And if you had waited, you’d know that Ignis was called away on a personal matter and he won’t see you until tomorrow. I’m to drive you home and escort you inside, in the case you drank more than you should.”

“As if.” Noctis let out a dry laugh, bracing himself against the door when Nyx took a sharp turn. “The only thing they had was wine, and it was bad. Cheap stuff.”

“Would you actually know the difference?” It was Nyx’s turn to laugh when he felt a thump against the lower back of his seat.

“Offer still stands,” Noctis said after a beat of silence. 

Nyx took the entrance ramp onto the highway; if he looked over to his left, he could see where the moon was beginning to descend over the top of Insomnia’s wall. He was technically off duty, only escorting the Prince this late at night/early in the morning because he owned Ignis a favor. And he was not going to besmirch that trust by engaging in any kind of inappropriate behavior with said Prince. No matter how tempting the offer was after a long, stressful day. Nyx shrugged with one shoulder.

“Sure, why not. I touch the Prince, I have three Crownsguard breaking down my apartment door the very next day. No thanks. There’s enough violence on my street as it is.” Nyx changed lanes, flipping off the car in front of them when the driver cut him off. It was only seconds afterwards that he remembered he couldn’t be seen, and he dropped his hand back onto the steering wheel. “And speaking of, you should probably buckle up back there. No telling how many other jackasses are out driving this late.”

He heard shuffling behind him, which was hopefully the Prince sitting up properly and doing as he said, but when he felt a firm, warm hand rest on his thigh--an impressive feat, considering the angle Noctis had to cock his arm into to reach over the console--he knew he wasn’t going to get away from him that easily. Nyx sighed audibly.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t want your dick sucked.”

Nyx tried to fight the grin that eventually spread across his face. Because of course he did. What red-blooded Galahdan didn’t? He spared a glance in the mirror; he could only see the upper half of Noctis’ face, eyes narrowed suspiciously, the space between his eyebrows crinkling the way they did whenever he smiled. He already knew that he’d won. Nyx’s resolve was crumbling anyway. 

“And you can promise your friends won’t kill me?”

“Cross my heart.”

The minute he got Noctis into his apartment, the Prince descended upon him. He hadn’t expected Noctis to kiss him, and his first kiss was met by surprised, limp lips. But by the second, Nyx had picked up on what he was supposed to be doing. Noctis had him by the lapels of his jacket, his kiss more tongue and teeth than anything else. Nyx responded by hooking his fingers into the belt loops at his hips and pulling them close. Noctis was already aroused, whining when Nyx’s own hard cock needily ground into his. 

“ _Fuck_ , I want you,” Noctis gasped against his mouth, earning a shudder in response. Nyx barely had time to remove his fingers before Noctis was dropping himself to the floor. He leaned back against the door, his eyes adjusting enough to the darkness to see the Prince’s carefully styled head moving as he stripped only the bare minimum from him. He felt his belt whip out of place, tossed somewhere over Noctis’ shoulder, and his zipper was pulled with enough force to actually pull his pants off of his hips.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this eager before, Highness.” Nyx teased, his hands finding their way into crisply gelled spikes. “I had no idea you liked sucking dick so much.”

“Mmm,” was all the response he got before Noctis found the elastic band of his underwear and pulled it down without preamble until it was bunched around his upper thighs, his pants traveling with them. His cock bobbed free. Nyx expected to have His Highness’ mouth around it pretty quickly, and was surprised when he felt a tentative mouth on his lower belly instead, lips pressed into the neat mat of hair above the root of his cock. “You shave?” he asked against Nyx’s skin.

“Trim,” he corrected. “Lib used to get his braces stuck in them when we were in school, and it just became a habit.”

Noctis chuckled again, pressing a kiss to the base of his cock and sucking. Nyx couldn’t suppress the moan that rumbled from the back of his throat. His nails dug into the scalp beneath his hands. Noctis pressed and sucked along the side of his dick until he reached the head. He started to give it a long, luxurious lick, but stopped at the feeling of something unnaturally bulbous and hard against his tongue. He drew back in surprise.

“What is--is that a _piercing_?” There was pure awe in the Prince’s voice. Nyx wished he could turn on the lights and see his face. 

“Uh, yeah. Did it on a dare a while back.”

A hesitant finger touched the head of the barbell that extended from the tip of his glans. “Did it hurt?”

“Like a motherfucker,” Nyx admitted. “Haven’t had any complaints, though.”

Noctis licked him again, slowly, teasing the underside of his piercing with the tip of his tongue. They moaned in unison. “You’re not gonna get one tonight.”

Noctis took him slowly, letting his jaw get used to the strain; he worked him in inch by inch, stroking the rest with his hand until he could take him. Nyx was happy to lean against the door and let His Highness do all the hard work. His mouth was hot and wet, tongue spread flat to cover the entirety of the underside of Nyx’s cock. When he pulled back off the tip, his tongue always roamed around his piercing, lips occasionally tugging on it. He was careful not to pull too hard, lest their evening be ruined. Nyx actively encouraged him, testing a few short, slow thrusts when Noctis tugged on his hips. Noctis, in turn, moaned around him, making Nyx’s knees tremble. Noctis eventually took him completely, making the most obscene slurping sounds when he pulled off.

“Shit,” he breathed, and threw one hand against the wall, as if it would keep him from collapsing. In a happy accident, his wrist found the light switch and flicked it upwards, flooding the room in a crisp white light. Noctis looked up at him, eyes wet and dark and hazy, his mouth stretched beautifully around Nyx. Spittle and precum soaked his chin, a thick droplet threatening to fall any second. His lips were reddened and swollen, face and neck flushed. His hair was a mess, black spikes either flattened or redirected. Nyx could only imagine what he himself looked like, but Noctis only seemed enthused by what he saw. He mumbled something else around Nyx’s cock, and pulled himself free, bringing his cock to eye level, continuing to stroke him. His barbell gleamed brightly, polished with spit. Noctis poked it again, seemingly fascinated once more by the piercing.

“How crazy would the tabloids go if I got one of these?” Noctis’s voice was hoarse, the sound of it sending a spike of pleasure that settled hotly in Nyx’s lower belly. He could only laugh as Noctis tongued it again, skirting down across the underside of his glans. Precome leaked from Nyx’s dick, which Noctis was more than happy to lick up before he swallowed him again. 

He almost lost himself to the feeling of a hot mouth and determined tongue on him. Libertus could read him like a book, knew exactly when Nyx was going to come and could prepare for it himself. Noctis, however, didn’t have the experience. It was at the last second he was able to give a half-warning, mumbling a “shit, Astrals, _shit_ \--I’m-!” before his entire body seized in pleasure. He half doubled over Noctis, hands clenched tightly in his hair, gasping as Noctis sucked him further. His thighs trembled, legs threatening to give way, when he finally slid off the Glaive with a small pop. Nyx was going to apologize once he found his words, but by the time he’d recovered, Noctis had already disappeared into the kitchenette. Nyx watched as Noctis hovered by the sink; he assumed he was going to spit his cum out, but instead watched him fill a glass halfway with water and drink the entire thing in three swallows, effectively washing the cum down his throat.

“You should drink less coffee,” Noctis simply said, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. In shock, Nyx could do nothing except stare at the Prince. “Anyway, thanks. That was...” he paused, eyes lowering once again, no doubt to the barbell that glistened between his legs. “An _experience_.”

“I, er...Of course, Your Highness.” Nyx quickly tucked himself away, trying (and failing) to resist the urge to blush or feel embarrassed as Noctis laughed quietly. “Um, do you know where you threw my belt?”


	2. Prompto (And A Little Bit More Noct)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all this chapter got *way* outta my hands. idk what happened, these were just supposed to be short lil smutty snippets. yet here i am. i hope it was worth the wait.

Ignis’ cell phone rang at what was, even to him, an ungodly hour in the morning. He rolled over, taking the time to groan and waken himself somewhat as he picked it up and held it close to his face to read the name. NOCTIS shone in bright letters across the top of a picture of his Prince’s sleeping face. As far as Noctis was concerned, two am was a myth, and he'd never be awake at this hour willingly. Concern settled like wet concrete in his belly, his heart thumping violently against his ribs, and he was already on his feet by the time he accepted the Prince’s call. He resisted the urge to curse as he smashed his small toe against the corner of some piece of furniture and stumbled.

  
“Are you alright, Noct?” he asked. He wrenched his closet door open, fumbling for the first clean shirt he could get his hands on.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” came the tired, apathetic answer on the other side of the line.

Ignis stopped, frozen in place with a crisp shirt, now wrinkled, still clutched tightly in his fingers. His toe throbbed. “You’re not hurt?”

“No.”

  
“You’re not dying?”

  
“Not even a little bit.”

  
“Then, with all respect due, Highness, _why_ are you calling me at _two-thirty in the morning_?” Ignis let go of his shirt and slammed his closet door closed with a resounding bang. If Noctis heard it, he didn’t acknowledge it.

“Well, you remember how I told you about me blowing Nyx?”

  
“And I distinctly remember asking you not to talk about it with anyone.” Ignis sat on the edge of his mattress, rubbing a hand over his eyes as he waited for the inevitable confession. Noctis didn’t even have the decency to hesitate or sound remorseful.   
  
“Yeah, so I told Prompto and Gladio--”

  
“Of course you did.”

  
“And now Prom wants a try at him.”

Ignis sighed, pressing the heel of his palm against his forehead, between his eyebrows. He already knew what Noctis’ request was going to be, and he technically couldn’t refuse this, but by the Astrals, he was at least going to make Noctis say it.

  
“And what does that have to do with me? At two thirty-three AM?”   
  
“Well, I want you to tell him that you have something to do and can't pick us up from the arcade today. Tell him he has to drive us again. We’ll handle the rest.”

 Ignis sighed again, dropping his hand to his lap. “Of course you will,” he mumbled. “Very well. Is there anything else I should do? Perhaps warn him?”

  
“If you need to.” Noctis hung up the phone without another word, leaving Ignis to sit alone, in the dark, trying to decide between being annoyed, being angry, and being difficult.

  
Half a day later, he still hadn’t made up his mind on the matter. He did, however, manage to catch Nyx as the front guard changed shifts. He was walking side by side with a woman Ignis hadn’t met personally, stumbling as she shoved him roughly and laughed in his face. He almost ran straight into Ignis, the two soldiers quickly standing at attention when they realized who he was. Nyx also was unable to look him in the face, a clear admission of what he’d done to Ignis’ well-trained eyes.

 “Glaive Ulric, I need to speak with you privately. Please come with me.”

 Ignis’ tone came out stricter and more strained than he intended. He could see the minute flash of panic across the Glaive’s face; his companion pressed her lips together and then curled them into her mouth to hide a smirk. She was clearly amused with the thought of her friend in trouble; for a brief moment, he wondered if she knew.

 “Yes, Lord Scientia.” Nyx offered him a bow, turning his gaze toward the woman next to him. She waggled her eyebrows as he straightened, a frown carving itself on his face. Ignis resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned on his heel. Nyx was quick to follow.

 Ignis’ office was just a couple turns down the hallway, a private space that had been requested for him the day he officially became the Prince’s advisor. The day afterward, Noctis had been sure to christen it. The buttons on his back pockets had scuffed the top of the desk, always conveniently hidden by the multitude of papers he left strategically lying about.

Nyx remained on the other side of the desk as Ignis took his seat and, for a moment, let down his calm, neutral facade. He sighed heavily, threading his fingers together to rest his forehead atop them. When he lifted his head, he was frowning.

“I am aware of your indiscretions with His Highness,” Ignis began, holding up a hand when Nyx opened his mouth to speak. He waited for him to close it again before he continued. “Noctis told me himself. Our relationship is _rather unique_ , and we insist on regular communication. Much as I hate to sound like I had a part in what happened, I had a feeling it would. Noctis had my approval if it did.”

That, he could see, was a lot of information for Nyx to take in all at once. His expression turned from shocked, to confused, to understanding, and back to shocked.

 “Noctis assured me that it was unplanned, a spur-of-the-moment affair.” Nyx only nodded in response. Ignis wondered exactly what was going through his head. “And I don’t think I need to remind you that what happened, and what I’ve just told you here, are _private_ affairs.” It wasn’t a question, but Nyx nodded again regardless. This time, however, he seemed to find the words to accompany it.

“Of course, Lord Scientia.”

“Ignis,” he corrected. “After all, I think we’re beyond formalities at this point.”

“Uh, sure. Ignis.” Nyx’s posture relaxed slightly. “Um, is that all you needed?”

  
“No,” Ignis shuffled the reports on his desk, straightening the stacked papers. “His Highness has requested that you chauffeur him and Prompto this afternoon. I’ve been informed they have plans for you. I’ve gone ahead and cleared your afternoon schedule.”

“Uhh--” 

“Unless you would prefer that I tell Noctis and Prompto that you’re not interested?” Ignis sat back and began looking over the documents in front of him. “That is, of course, a perfectly acceptable answer.” His voice was surprisingly soft. “I would hate for you to feel like you’re being forced into this.”

“I, er, no. It’s fine.” Ignis’ eyes flicked up to look at him, a slim eyebrow raised in an unspoken question. It was all too easy for Nyx to forget that the man was years younger than him when he was like this, so weirdly intimidating and commanding without having to say a word. “What I mean is, I’m not being forced to do anything. Ready and willing, as they say.”

Ignis’ mouth curled into a smirk. “I shall tell them to expect you around four o’clock tomorrow afternoon. Is that acceptable?”

“Uh, sure.” Nyx shrugged; he’d be off duty by then, his time meant to be spent guarding the Prince afterward. As far as his superiors knew, anyway. Ignis’ attentions returned to the papers in his hands, and Nyx decided that was his cue to leave. He offered Ignis a wave he was sure the other young man didn’t see, then spun on his heel and headed to the door.

  
“One more thing, Nyx.” Ignis was still looking down, pen now in hand; his voice had gone deeper, more sultry. That smirk hadn’t faded from his lips. “Noctis tells me you have a cock piercing.”

 Hearing such a vulgar word being said in _that_ voice sent a shiver of excitement up Nyx’s spine. He almost forgot to answer. “I--yeah. Yes, sir.” he amended. Ignis’ smile only widened.

 “I should hope to see it myself one day.”

“All you have to do is ask.” Nyx winked, then opened the door and stepped into the hallway. 

* * *

 Perhaps it was the hours he spent in proximity to the Prince, but Nyx couldn’t imagine that Noctis’ disguise was fooling anybody. After all, a puffy vest that hideous had to attract all kinds of attention, the exact thing Noctis didn’t need when he was trying to blend in with the general public. But when he pulled up to the curb, not a single person was bothering him, aside from the smaller blond boy practically shoving his camera in the Prince’s face. Nyx hadn’t had the pleasure of officially meeting the Prince’s best friend, and only recognized him from formal events, surrounded by the rest of Noctis’ entourage and practically vibrating from his own anxiety. In this environment, he was much more relaxed and open, shooting himself into the back seat like a bullet. The Prince was soon to follow. When he met Nyx’s gaze in the rearview mirror, he grinned and pulled the door shut.

“Glad to have you with us,” Noctis greeted; Nyx pulled back into traffic, having to stop immediately behind a line of cars at a red light. “Did Ignis fill you in?”

“Somewhat,” Nyx admitted. Prompto squirmed in his seat, biting his lower lip and looking at Noctis expectantly. “I’m here by my own will, fully aware of the evening’s plans, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“It is.”

  
“Good thing, too.” Prompto grabbed the back of Nyx’s seat, leaning forward and resting his chin by Nyx’s ear. “I’ve been waiting all day. Noctis has been helping me ‘get ready.’”

“What do you--” Before Nyx could finish his sentence, Noctis pulled something rectangular and pastel blue out of his pocket. By the time Nyx registered what it was, Noctis had already hit the on switch. Prompto whined, right in Nyx’s ear, breath hot and wet against his neck as he panted. He could feel the man’s grip tightened on his seat, pressing himself against it. Nyx turned to watch.

  
He couldn’t hear the vibrator, but he could definitely see what it was doing. Prompto’s eyes were squeezed shut, brow furrowed over them. He had his mouth on his knuckles, keening against his skin. His face and ears were flushed pink, emphasizing the darkness of his freckles. When he opened those baby blue eyes and looked right at him, Nyx almost grabbed him right there in the middle of the street.

It was the horn of the car behind them that finally drew him back into reality. Nyx looked forward, finding the light green and the cars gone.

“ _Who_ the _fuck_ is honking at a royal car?” Noctis grumbled, twisting in his seat to glare out the back window. Nyx put the car in motion before Noctis could flip anyone off and start a fight.

 “We’re trying to be discreet here. They don’t know this piece of junk belongs to the palace.” “Piece of junk” wasn’t exactly the best description for it; the car’s paint job, the dents in the rear bumper, and even the mismatched back door were all intentional. The castle’s maintenance crew had gone above and beyond making a top notch car look like a pile of junk. In an emergency, however, Nyx could be outside the city in three minutes, no matter from where in the city he was leaving. And the temptation to use that power was great, what with a very attractive young man grinding into his seat, breathing hot in his ear, and the other attractive young man telling the first exactly what he was planning for Nyx to do to him. He very clearly readjusted himself in his pants. 

It was only by the grace of the Astrals themselves they managed to get to Noctis’ apartment without getting caught. Noctis was nice enough to leave the vibe on as they ascended the stairs, meaning that there had been more than one stop as Prompto’s knees shook and buckled; how he managed not to come was beyond Nyx’s understanding.  He offered to carry him, and the vote for no was unanimous. Despite the redness of his face and the wetness in his eyes, Prompto insisted he was enjoying the affair. The tent in his trousers backed him up. Noctis didn’t relent until they reached his door, having to put the remote away to find his keys.

Nyx at least opened the door for Prompto, watching him, well, _waddle_ was probably the best word for it. He didn’t even bother to kick his shoes off, making his way further into the apartment while Nyx unbuckled his boots and slid them off.

The apartment looked very different in the daytime; the foyer had seemed much longer and narrower in the dark; the kitchen was about as small as he remembered, but much messier. Dirty dishes piled in one side of the sink, empty fast food and delivery containers stacked in a corner on the counter, surrounded by empty beer cans Nyx was surprised to recognize. Not at all how Nyx imagined a member of the royal family to be living.

“ _Nyyyyyyyyyyyx_ ,” Prompto called; the wanton need in his voice was like a siren call, urging Nyx onward and into the living area. Prompto had thrown himself across the couch, legs splayed apart and jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, cock hard and straining against the thin cotton of his underwear. Noctis was sitting on the floor, arms and chin propped on the arm rest; he seemed content to watch, for the moment, though the remote dangled from his fingers. Nyx felt the smile creep across his face, and placed his hands on his hips as he stared down at the sight.

 “Well, what am I supposed to do with this?”

Prompto made an indignant noise and sat up. Noctis giggled behind him.

 “He’s not very patient, Nyx. You better give him what he wants.”

“Well, he hasn’t told me what he wants.”

“ _You_ , obviously,” Prompto managed to reply snarkily, reaching forward and hooking a couple fingers in his belt loops. “But first I want to see that piercing Noct’s been telling me about.”

Nyx turned a questioning expression on Noctis as he stepped forward, allowing Prompto to pull him until he was standing right in front of him; if he so wished, Nyx could have simple leaned forward and rested his knees on the cushions of the couch, boxing Prompto in. He decided to wait on that. Instead he dropped his hands to his belt and began undoing the buckle. Prompto sat at attention, eyes glued to Nyx’s crotch.

 As far as reactions to his piercing had gone, Prompto’s had to be his favorite. As soon as he’d pulled his cock out, half hard from their prior escapades, silver barbell reflecting the mid-afternoon sun, Prompto’s face lit up. His eyes went wide, mouth agape in a grin.

“Did it hurt?”

  
He would never be able to escape that question.

“Like a motherfucker.”

Prompto reached out a hand, then pulled back, looking at Nyx with something akin to guilt. “May I?”

Nyx couldn’t help but think that there was something endearing about this. He smiled wider, shifting his weight to the balls of his feet, effectively pushing his hips outward. “By all means,” he replied. Prompto’s eyes darted back down to Nyx’s cock. He quickly worked off his gloves and reached out with both hands. Nyx tried not to sink into his touch, letting his head loll back across his shoulders with a contented sigh. Prompto’s hands were smoother and softer than he was used to, though it shouldn’t have come as any surprise; gunslingers didn’t need calluses like those who fought with blades. 

He gave a few careful, loose strokes, then applied slight pressure against the barbell. Seemingly satisfied that it was indeed a real piercing, Prompto put it in his mouth. Nyx groaned, a mix of surprise and pleasure; his hands found themselves in yellow-blonde hair. Prompto used one hand to balance himself on Nyx’s hip, the other holding his cock in place as his head bobbed back and forth. Nyx leaned forward to rest his now trembling knees on the couch cushion. Prompto shifted to accommodate, never faltering in his rhythm.

“ _Shit_ ,” he breathed with those bright blue eyes glanced upward at him. “Hate to say it, Highness, but I think he’s better than you.”

Noctis, who had been staring at Prompto with a glassy, affectionate look, flinched as if Nyx’s words had been a physical assault. His eyes shot upward, mouth agape in a melodramatic mockery of offense. He even slapped a hand to his chest. Prompto pulled his mouth off of Nyx with a wet pop.

“Who do you think taught him?” was all he said before swallowing again. Nyx looked between the two men, Noctis now pouting as he rested his chin back on his arms. For a moment he considered apologizing, but Noctis perked back up; seeming to remember what it was he had in his hands, Noctis examined the remote for a moment. He stalled just long enough to get Prompto’s attention, then flipped on the switch again. 

Prompto’s movements halted; he moaned, high-pitched and garbled around Nyx’s cock. The temptation to thrust into him again, to silence him and come down his throat, was more than Nyx could bear. He tightened his grip in Prompto’s hair to try and rein himself in; instead, he worked another whine out of him. Noctis laughed into his arm.

“Yeah, he’s kinda into that.”

  
Prompto pulled off a second time, looking at Noctis with bleary wet eyes. “Can I take it out now? I wanna come.”

Nyx barely stifled a groan, getting both men’s attention. Noctis grinned, first at Nyx, then at Prompto. He flicked the switch on the remote, and Prompto let out a sigh of relief. 

“Sure. Wanna show Nyx what you’ve been doing for him all day?” They exchanged twin grins, and then Prompto was pushing him back so he could rearrange himself. He faced away from Nyx, shifting his weight from knee to knee as he worked his jeans and underwear just far down enough. Nyx let out a low whistle when Prompto leaned forward, resting his elbows on the back of the couch and spread his legs. Noctis had told him they’d played around earlier that day, but he hadn’t been prepared for the sight of it.

Prompto’s peachy skin was flushed, yet nowhere as red at the head of his cock, dripping and erect between creamy thighs. There wasn’t an inch of his body untouched by the sun, freckles blooming across hips and buttocks. Noctis’ hand smoothed over one plump, reddened cheek, then dove between them; the base of the vibrator was black, but as he pulled the length of it out Nyx could see it was the same pastel blue as the remote Noctis had been carrying. He didn’t really care about that, not when he saw that wet opening, well-lubricated and twitching as if to beckon him forward. The temptation to grab him and thrust inside was almost unbearable. _Almost_.

  
“Would you prefer me to use a condom, or something?” he asked. Prompto sat up and looked at him over his shoulder, confusion painting his face. He shot a quick look to Noctis, who shrugged.

“I mean, we know you don’t have anything. Ignis made sure you had a recent and thorough check up before I even touched you.”

 Nyx couldn’t even feign surprise. “Of course he did.” 

“Not to mention your dick’s already been in my mouth.” Prompto also shrugged. “And I’m clean. So, I guess you can if you want to? I mean, if it would make you feel more comfortable. But I’m good.”

 “...You’re sure?”

  
“Totally.” 

Prompto wiggled his hips, effectively ending the discussion. Nyx didn’t put his dick in him right away. He couldn’t: to simply fuck, come, and be on his way would be a waste; and they did have the afternoon to themselves. Instead he took Prompto’s ass in each hand--receiving a pleasant hum from its owner--and squeezed. That hum grew longer and deeper. His breath hitched when Nyx pressed both his thumbs inside, pulling just enough to test how much he would stretch. Noctis, now standing in front of Prompto, chuckled.

  
“He likes you,” he teased. Prompto only moaned again as Nyx removed his thumbs and eased the tips of two fingers inside of him. “Just a little bit more, just past your knuckle.” Nyx obeyed the orders without question. “Little more,lit--okay, now press them forward.”

 Prompto immediately clenched around him, keening in that same high-pitched voice he’d heard when Noctis first hit the switch on the vibe. Nyx swallowed hard and pressed his fingers in the same spot, rewarded each time with Prompto’s moaning. He watched the other man’s cock twitch and bob with his movement, hypnotized.

“ _Please_ ,” Prompto begged, forehead pressed into the back of the couch. “I’m not gonna last much longer, _please_ _just fuck me already_!”

Nyx opened his mouth to retort, then closed it, pulling his fingers back out. Prompto’s cock was leaking, a pool of precum gathered beneath him on the cushion. His thighs were trembling, knuckles gripping the couch so hard they’d gone white. He was certainly a man in need, and who was Nyx to deny him. He grabbed his hip, pulling him to a better position as he lined himself up. Prompto shivered at the first touch of the metal against his rim, and he bucked back into him. Nyx used that momentum to push his way inside, relishing the heat and the way Prompto tightened around him.

 “ _Fffffffffuck_ ,” he groaned, working to spread his legs even wider. “Fuck, Noct, you gotta try this.”

  
“Hmm,” was Noctis’ only reply, eyes glued to where their bodies were joined, Nyx’s cock slowly disappearing until, with a dull slap, he was completely inside. Prompto tensed around him again. Nyx tested a thrust, working slowly out of him in case he didn’t like the piercing as much as he was saying; he wouldn’t have been the first. Prompto shuddered, making a noise Nyx would never in his life forget, and one that certainly meant he was pleased. Nyx kept his pace slow and even, letting Prompto get used to the feeling and never pulling too far out. Remembering Noctis’ words from earlier, he buried his fingers in Prompto’s hair and pulled hard. He moaned, clenching around the cock inside of him; Nyx forgot to breathe.

Noctis was making himself rather comfortable on the other end; taking advantage of Nyx’s grip in Prompto’s hair, he’d pulled out his own dick--hard and flushed and wet--and was pressing it against Prompto’s mouth. He parted his lips willingly, allowing Noctis to thrust into him. The two men worked on a rhythm, timing their thrusts to pitch Prompto back and forth between them. He seemed content enough in that situation, occasionally moaning, mostly working himself around the other two. Noctis was flushed, sweat beginning to bead around his hairline. He looked up, meeting Nyx’s eyes, then silently crooked a finger. Nyx obeyed.

The Prince kissed dirty, all tongue and wetness and heavy panting. Prompto’s tongue worked its magic, and Noctis moaned against his mouth. Nyx licked the other man’s lips, practically begging him to do it again. A hand fisted in Nyx’s shirt collar, pulling him closer and stretching the thin cotton.

  
Noctis came first; he doubled over, still keeping his death grip on Nyx’s shirt as he shouted breathlessly. Prompto made some garbled sound that triggered Nyx’s finish. Fingers dug ever deeper into flesh and Nyx kept his hips flush against Prompto’s ass. He at least had the half a mind to reach around and touch Prompto; having spent the better part of the day on a hair trigger, it took Nyx exactly two firm tugs to unravel him. Noctis had removed his dick from his mouth, and Nyx once again got to hear that beautiful tenor, committing every octave to memory.

Prompto finally slumped down on the couch, turning himself to the side so he wasn’t sitting in his own mess. Strings of cum fell from the corner of his mouth, dangling precariously from his chin. Nyx’s had yet to leak.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Prompto groaned, throat raw and voice hoarse. He pointed to where Nyx was attempting to clean himself with only his bare hands. “How much to get Gladio to get one of those?”


	3. Ignis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't even have a good excuse for how long this took me. i've just rly been enjoying breath of the wild. hopefully this is good enough to justify the wait.

“So, come here often?”

Nyx was proud that his stupid joke got a chuckle out of the man straddling his chest, so much so that he had to pause in tying Nyx’s wrist to one of the bars of his headboard. Ignis’ entire body shook with laughter, reverberating through Nyx’s rib cage, and the bed rattled slightly beneath them.

“To my  _ own apartment _ ?” he asked, humor still dripping from his voice. “I would think so.” Long, nimble fingers dragged the silk ties over his skin, no doubt working them into expert knots. Nyx fidgeted slightly, not used to being still--and somewhat aroused--for so long. Ignis adjusted himself, settling more of his weight on his knees. “There. How does that one feel?”   
  
Nyx tugged once on the bindings, then again, harder; he flexed his fingers in and out of a fist. 

  
“Too loose?” Ignis asked. “Too tight?”

“Maybe a little. Tight, I mean. My fingers are kind of tingling.” He flexed them again as Ignis untied the knot, freeing his wrist before grabbing it and readjusting so that the metal bar didn’t dig directly into his wrist. He curled Nyx’s fingers around the bar, then set about knotting the rope again. “So, you and the Prince do this often?”

Nyx imagined that, if he wasn’t blindfolded, he could see the advisor smiling above him. Ignis had Nyx give the new knot a test pull; finding that it stayed in place, he carefully swung his leg off of Nyx’s chest and stood from the bed. “Often,” he agreed. Nyx heard the telltale sounds of Ignis removing his glasses, folding them, and placing them on the nightstand. “Does it surprise you?”

“Kind of? Yes and no.” Nyx answered with an exaggerated shrug. “I mean, guys like you are always into really kinky shit, but I figured the roles would be swapped.”

  
“‘Guys like me?’” Ignis had apparently been working on the buttons of his shirt, as Nyx heard the sound of the fabric sweep over Ignis’ skin, pooling on the carpet beneath almost inaudibly afterward; his slacks followed immediately. He felt fingers on his chin, tilting his head backward as Ignis straddled him again, still keeping his underwear; he could feel the beginnings of arousal pressing into his stomach. “How did you figure?”

  
“Well... _ you know _ .” Nyx attempted another shrug. “All these guys who have so much control over everything in their lives, they kinda need an outlet. To let someone else take over for a while.” Those fingers began to move slowly down the line of his throat, into the dip of his collarbone. Nyx swallowed hard. His next breath trembled. Ignis’ touch lightened. 

“Do you honestly believe  _ anyone _ can exert  _ anything _ like ‘control’ over Noct?” Ignis asked; Nyx thought back to his own firsthand experience with the Prince, with how quickly Noctis had gotten what he’d wanted, and with so little fuss from his end. He pressed his lips together to unsuccessfully suppress a grin.

“Fair enough.” 

  
“I do consider myself quite flexible, however. If we do this again, we may switch roles.” He felt the mattress shift, felt Ignis leaning over him, a hand pressing into the mattress by his head and the warmth radiating off his skin as Ignis breathed into his ear, his voice gone lower and rougher when he growled out, “But at this very moment,  _ I’m in control _ .”

Nyx shivered, skin bursting into gooseflesh as Ignis sat back; he wondered if the other man was admiring his work: the intricate knots that kept Nyx’s wrists restrained no matter how hard he fought against them; or maybe the thick black blindfold tied securely around his head, allowing no light to filter through. Perhaps he’d even turned his head to look at the metal bar strapped between his knees, keeping his legs apart no matter how hard he tried to press them together in his desperation for some kind of friction. 

He had agreed to this with more enthusiasm than he’d ever thought possible from himself. 

_ Two weeks ago, Ignis had taken him to a bar, some barely lit hole-in-the-wall on the far side of Insomnia where the patrons tried their best to drink and ignore the local band screeching into their microphones; their lyrics were barely audible over the feedback and their general inability to enunciate. Nyx didn’t recognize a single person in the joint; which, he supposed, meant no one would recognize them. Smart.  _

_   
_ _ Ignis had pulled them into a booth near the back, quickly ordered them both a beer and sent their server away. Nyx had suspected the reason for their little date, but it still surprised him how easily Ignis just said it. _

_ “I’d like to have sex with you.” _

_ If Nyx had been drinking something, he’d have spit it out comically. As it was, his jaw went slack and eyes widened, and he waited for some kind of explanation. Instead, Ignis simply looked at him expectantly, green eyes piercing as he waited for Nyx’s answer. The waitress returned, set their open beers down in front of them, and left. Nyx realized he still hadn’t said anything. _

_   
_ _ “Uh, sure. Okay.” He picked up his beer and took a long, large swig. Cleared his throat. “Right now?” _

_ Ignis’ serious expression cracked, a smile spreading across his lips as reached for his own beer. “If you’d like.” He paused, drank. Nyx wished he could tell if the man was joking. “But I had something more intimate in mind. Like my apartment?” _

_ “Definitely more preferable than some dark, probably dirty bar.” Nyx wiped a sweaty, shaky palm on the thigh of his jeans. “What did you have in mind?” _

_ Ignis’ smile grew; he leaned closer, crooking a finger to beckon Nyx to do the same. He whispered in his ear, barely audible above the terrible music. “I want to tie you up. I want to blindfold you. I want to bind your legs apart and work you open, until you’re desperate and squirming and  _ begging _ for it. Then I want to deny you what you want and take my own pleasure from your mouth. Maybe I give you what you want afterwards. Maybe I don’t. We’ll see how I’m feeling in the moment.”  _

Astrals fuck me sideways _ , he’d thought, trying to will away the half-formed boner pressing against his thigh; he readjusted it instead, hearing Ignis chuckle as he squirmed in his seat.  _

_ “If you’d prefer to go a different route, I’m open to suggestions.” Another long drink; Nyx caught himself staring at the way his lips pursed against the lip of the bottle, the expanse of his throat as he swallowed, the barest sheen against a pink tongue as it licked foam from the corner of his mouth. Nyx looked back up, finding those eyes watching him, waiting for an answer. Perhaps noticing the way he’d been watching him. _

_   
_ _ “Sure. Sounds great. All of it.” _

_ A smile.  _

_ “Glad to hear it. There are a few rules you should know…” _

Nyx gasped when he felt a warm, lubricated finger touch his entrance. His first instinct was to clench against the intrusion, and he could feel Ignis hesitate, no doubt watching him as he forced himself to relax. His hands, wrapped around the metal poles of the headboard, ceased straining against their binds. 

  
“Yes or no?” Ignis simply asked him; Nyx nodded in response, shifting his hips on the bed. Ignis didn’t move. Nyx took too long to figure out he wanted a verbal confirmation. 

  
“Yeah,” he finally croaked out, punctuated by a gasp. “ _ Yes. _ ”

Ignis resumed, one hand curling around his hardened cock and slowly stroking him; his hands clenched where they were bound, resisting the urge to pull until he was free. He found it in him to relax, and Ignis breached him with the tip of his finger. It had been too long since anyone had fucked him--what with Libertus being out of commission due to his leg--and the sensations were alien to him. It took a few more thrusts of that finger for Nyx to relax around him, for his body to remember the feeling and act accordingly. Which was to say, his cock twitching and begging for more by moving his hips. Ignis didn’t seem keen to encouraging that behavior, however, and stilled his movements; his hands didn’t move away, leaving Nyx to squirm and clench around him until he eventually figured it out.

“Fuck, you’re sadistic.”

“Is that a complaint?”

  
“Not on your fucking  _ life _ ,” Nyx groaned out when Ignis’s fingers tightened around him just enough to pull a drop of precum as he added a second finger. He could feel Ignis’ breath ghosting over his thighs before he felt the lips, the teeth. He shuddered out a moan as Ignis sucked against his skin, no doubt to leave a reminder of their time together. A finger hooked into his piercing, lightly tugging the ring as Ignis ran the pad of his thumb around the head of his cock. Ignis slipped a second finger inside, easier than the first had been. Nyx bit his lip, body going tense as he resisted the urge to thrust against them. He felt Ignis chuckle against the bruising hickey on his thigh.

 

“Someone’s a quick learner.” He shifted again, and Nyx uttered a shuddery moan when wet heat stroked his cock from root to tip. “And good behavior should be rewarded.” That was the most warning Nyx received before Ignis wrapped his lips around his cock, taking him slowly, tongue working the underside of his shaft. Ignis crooked his fingers slowly inside him as he thrusted, teasing him as he searched for Nyx’s prostate. It took him a minute to find it--though Nyx would never have complained--but when he did, he abused it, sending Nyx spiraling toward his orgasm faster than he anticipated. He didn’t breathe so much as moan and gasp and beg, digging his heels into the mattress because otherwise he would buck his hips. Gods, he was  _ so close _ \--

Ignis stopped, disappearing altogether. No mouth, no fingers, he almost thought he’d left the bed entirely. The whine that escaped from the back of his throat was pitiful, even to his own ears. Above him, Ignis laughed lightly. Nyx’s legs shook as his arousal ebbed; Ignis’ hands wrapped around his shins.

“I distinctly remember telling you about this,” he said softly. Mischief colored his voice as his hands slowly moved upward. “Building you up, denying your orgasm. Watching you as I let you fall before doing it all over again. It’s one of my my favorite parts, really.” 

His breath ghosted over Nyx’s erection, soft and cool, and he shivered. He felt the man grab his ring again, lightly tugging it. Nyx’s muscles clenched, his cock beginning to weep. He almost begged for Ignis to touch him. He wished he could see the man’s face; but that’s what this was all about, he supposed: being at the mercy of another, for once having someone else take the wheel and worry about where things were headed. He could definitely see the appeal the little Prince had in such a game. 

Ignis played with him again and again, building him up until his balls ached, then disappearing, watching him squirm and wilt, until he was almost sobbing. Nyx had never willingly been rendered so desperate in his life.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Ignis purred. “You’ve forgotten a step.”

He had, admittedly. Part of being in charge, in Ignis’ case, meant he came first. Nyx had lost himself in the roller coaster of sensations,and he was desperate to bring it all to a close. Ignis could have done most anything to him if it meant release and relief. So when he felt that heavy weight straddle his chest again, no cloth between their skin, he eagerly opened his mouth.

“A quick learner indeed,” Ignis mused, stroking his cheek, fingers lowering to cup his jaw. “I should have you over again. Show Noctis how he should behave.” He felt a hot, heavy weight against his lip; Ignis’ cock was like a branding iron against his skin, burning and wetting his lips with precome. Nyx licked out at it even before Ignis attempted to thrust inside his mouth. “Show me three fingers.”

Nyx uncurled his thumb, index, and middle fingers.

“Good.” 

  
Ignis began to thrust into his mouth slowly, getting a feel for the angle. Nyx kept his jaw slack, sucking in air when Ignis pulled away; he tasted of sweat and musk, his trimmed hairs tickling at Nyx’s nose. He hollowed out his cheeks, sucking, hoping he was doing well. Ignis wasn’t loud, sighing out his pleasure when Nyx flattened his tongue along the bottom of his cock as he pulled it out, or when he worked the muscles in his throat when he tested how deep Nyx could take him. When he gagged, the fingers in his hair tightened. He had never wanted to see a lover’s face more than at this moment. His cock had never been so hard and strained.

He received little warning when Ignis came; he supposed the tells were obvious when you knew the man. Ignis’ thighs had tightened about his ribs, his fingers nearly ripping out his braids. Nyx expected him to bottom out to the back of his throat, had even loosened his jaw to prepare for it. Instead, Ignis had pulled out, disappearing, and with a full-body shudder and a moan, Nyx felt warm ropes of cum across his face, his lips, into his mouth. What he didn’t swallow dripped down his chin, his neck, to stain the sheets beneath. It was unsurprisingly bitter, given the man’s coffee addiction. 

“How are we?”

Nyx uncurled those three fingers again.

“Good.” A loose, lubricated hand wrapped around his cock. His strokes were slow and firm, as if he was being careful. Nyx keened. “Yes, darling. I know. You were so good for me.” A gentle hand rubbed his hip. “It’s your turn now. Come when you like.”

His pent up arousal burst all at once. He came quietly, the only noise made when he gasped for breath. His back arched, heels digging so hard into the mattress that it creaked, before falling back down. His body felt boneless and heavy, even as Ignis carefully wiped the cum from his face and cock before tending to the mess between his ass cheeks. The water was warm and smelled faintly of vanilla and lavender. He then untied the knots that bound his wrists, choosing to lay his hands by his side than to let them fall. 

“Should I leave the blindfold?” he asked quietly, fingers stroking his temple. Having not yet found his voice, Nyx simply nodded. “All right. Rest as much as you need to. I’ll be here when you need me.”


End file.
